Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular, relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving steering stability on wet road as well as on dry road.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with a groove having an improved shape has been proposed to improve drainage performance.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-135904 discloses a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with three main grooves having a wide width and a plurality of lug grooves to offer an improved drainage performance. Unfortunately, such a tread pattern having three wide main grooves reduces tread rigidity, and therefore steering stability on dry road as well as on wet road may deteriorate.